Angel's And Fire
by triplea381
Summary: In a world filled with supernatural creatures, twelve royal races rule. However one day twelve mysterious people lay waste to the royal family of Angels leaving only two survivors the princess Tsuki and the bodyguard Akai. The characters are based on Ichigo and Rukia but are OC.
1. The Day Of Kings, Queens And Slaughter

**A:N-Sorry about bad summary I'm not very good at writing them but please do read and review as it will help me write better**

**The Day of Kings, Queens and Slaughter**

KEY

No P.O.V

**P.O.V**

As her ocean blue eyes settled upon the sunrise, she prepared herself for her coronation.

**Tsuki P.O.V**

**Wait, you might not understand that so let me explain it to you. You see my name is Tsuki Tenshi I live in the sacred land of Angels known as Tenshi which is it's royals family's name. Yes that's right I'm a royal unfortunately. I'm 15 years old and I'm about to enter my coronation to be the next queen if my mother was to ...Forget about that. Anyways I was up all morning doing hair, make-up and the rest of it but I wouldn't want to bore you with those details. I suddenly felt a large gush of wind come out of nowhere and it gave me the chills. I, for some unknown reason, felt that this day was going to be special and I'm not sure if it was going to be a good special or a bad special.**

Little did she know that her father had the exact same feeling, so he had hired more bodyguards and security but one of them was late, the father looked through the hired bodyguards list reading the names out one by one while also reading out their position in the palace. The father stood there at the meeting wearing a long white trench coat which ended just above his ankle and shirt and trousers underneath which was also white. It looked like the purest colour of white anyone has ever seen but that was expected from the King of Angels. "Akai Kasai, part of the princess patrol team" The father said calmly yet firmly. Silence was all the father heard as he repeated the name, still just silence could be heard as the father face started to become red he shouted out "Akai Kasai"

**Akai's P.O.V**

**Well, Hi there guys. I'm Akai Kasai and today is my first day as a royal guard and what do I do, forget to put new batteries in my alarm clock , even though it was working perfectly the day before, is what I forget to do. I mean it always went off on time and the batteries seemed fine, maybe the universe was telling me to not go. Phfft, as if. This had been my dream as soon as I heard of the existence of the royal guard. As you see their are twelve different dominant races within the country. They each have a royal guard who are assigned to protect them. Protect that's all I ever wanted to do. As I finally finished putting on my uniform, which was a black suit and tie, I teleported to the outside of the royal palace. You see one of my unique abilities is the ability to teleport to where ever I've been but I've never been inside the palace only outside, so teleporting won't work to get inside. As I landed on the floor I swiftly ran at super speed(another one of my unique abilities) I heard a man with a booming voice screaming, "This is your last chance Akai Kasai" Ah man that's me and he is angry. "Here" I finally managed to say before the king in front of him got so angry his head would explode. "Tuck your shirt in now young mister and explain why your late." The king said loudly. "Well as you can see it all started last night when I forgot to put new batteries in my alarm clock which I didn't know..." " Fine, I don't really care, you're on princess patrol and you better take care of the princess or you will have me to answer to." the king threatened. I was furious ,I hate people who act superior to others and yes I know that when I was applying to work for royalty that always acted superior that I would get a little a bit mad but this guy was out of order interrupting me like that. But before I could say anything I realized that I just got my dream job and I was going to lose it over an argument with the person who hired me so I walked off with the rest of the princess protection squad otherwise known as squad 1. I knew that no matter how young I was, I was probably the strongest around here.**

**Squad 1 was made up of pretty strong people including me and it was obvious why, I mean she is the princess after all so why not but this much for a low risk coronation. The angels were the most peaceful races out of the twelve and no one ever attacked as the angels were also some of the strongest races. So why was there this much security. That's when the princess came out of the palace with a long blue dress on to perfectly compliment her ocean blue eyes and long, luxurious, wavy and black hair. She was like an ange.. Oh wait was I really about to think that. How did I get through school I will never know. But it was hard to take my eyes off her, I mean I expected her to look nice but she looked elegant, beautiful and radiant. I just had to focus.**

**Tsuki P.O.V**

**I knew it. My father had done it again he had hired extra security. Seriously sometimes he can be so annoying. I scanned the bodyguards around and a certain tall, black haired bodyguard stood out for me. He was really tall compared to me. I was short though, I'm only 4ft'8 which is quite small. As I turned back around to head towards the ceremony I noticed the sky turn black;. It was as if the sun had been block. I expected it to be a flock of birds but when I gazed up and saw twelve hooded men holding different weapons that were on...fire, the weapons were on fire!**

The bodyguards looked up in to the sky as the twelve men departed and made their way towards the palace. "Surely these twelve men couldn't be that strong, Defeat them my men" The Kings' voiced boomed through the air reaching everyone's ears and no one dared to disobey. As the bodyguards moved closer to the twelve men they got a better look at the uniform they were wearing. It looked quite casual apart from the black trench coat dropping down to below their ankle. What race were they from?, why did they come here? This was something no one knew yet they all still charged at them with everything they had. The soldiers withdrew their blades and fought for their kingdom and they wouldn't let their kingdom down. Slowly the numbers of the soldiers decreased as one by one they fell out of the air as the hooded men launched their attack.

**Tsuki's P.O.V**

**I had no idea what to do so I ran. I ran as fast as I could even though I could hear the blades clashing from behind me, I carried on. I ran with one goal in my mind. I had to find my mum and dad. One of the bodyguards behind me caught up and said that he'd stay by my side and I sort of felt protected. The bodyguard wasn't the tall black haired one but instead it was a average sized black haired one. He had green eyes which was quite strange yet enchanting and you could see the determination on his face. He carried a dagger in his pocket and a pistol in the other. However a few minutes later a hooded man wearing a rich leather trench coat and a bodysuit with many different weapons attached appeared out of nowhere and raised his black sword in to the air, "Tsuki Tenshi, Future Queen you are going to die here by my hands." then the green eyed bodyguard who stood by me stepped in the way and got slashed straight through his body in one clean swing of the sword and the wound gushed blood out as he fell right in front of me laying there as I watched his life rot away and he had died. I had no idea what to do when he lifted his sword once again. Swiftly, he brought the sword down and that is when I prepared myself for the end.**


	2. Aftermath

Aftermath

KEY

No P.O.V

**P.O.V**

**Akai P.O.V**

**Well you guys probably wondering where I am and why I am not with the princess. I saw the hooded men and immediately stood my ground ready for an amazing fight however the princess just ran and I had no idea where she went. As soon as I realized she had gone I teleported to all the places of been in the palace but there was no sign of the princess. That's when I heard a deafening scream coming from the palace garden. It certainly wasn't the princess's but I had a gut feeling that the princess was there. I ran over as quick as I can. That's when I saw a green eyed bodyguard on the floor and the princess standing opposite a hooded man. No, She was going to die. I couldn't let her die. This was my first assignment and I can't fail. Wait it's not that I can't fail it's that I won't fail. I super speeded over there in the knick of time and teleported her a couple miles outside the castle. She had blood all over her dress and her beautiful face had tears flowing down her pale cheeks as she opened her eyes to see me. "Who are you" She asked me "I'm Akai Kasai, your protector" I replied. She slowly fell unconscious in shock but I checked her pulse just in case. Yeah she was fine but I can't leave her here like this. I was about to teleport her back to my house which was far away from the castle and city when from behind me a massive dome appeared around us and the castle. Suddenly I felt my power draining away and leaving my body but luckily we were at the edge of the dome so I used all of my strength to crawl out of the dome and as soon as I was out I attempted to teleport. Key word attempted. That's right I was not able to teleport so I tried to super speed but that didn't work either. That's when I realised my power had been drained but I was unsure if they were gone forever and if so where did they go.**

Within a few seconds the whole palace disappeared and all that was left was a pile of dead bodies with a thick red blood sauce on top of them with the king and queen of angels placed on top with no head and just blood gushing out from where their heads should've been and deep wounds all over their bodies with a sign placed on where their heart should've been. It was a dark red circle with a phoenix inside. All twelve hooded men were gone as if they had vanished in to thin air and all that was left was Akai and Tsuki, Akai was standing up holding the body of the Tsuki. Tsuki clothing was covered in blood from the green eyed bodyguard and she was unconscious in his muscular arms.

**Akai P.O.V**

**It took me a little while to recover my strength to take the princess to a hotel but I eventually ran to the nearest hotel which was conveniently just around the corner and got two rooms there. The hotel was free of charge as they loved the royals and after hearing what happened and seeing the princess they were shocked so they let us stay free of charge. My powers still wasn't working. The princesses room was beautiful, it had this vintage look to it but still was very modern and elegant. It had very nice luxurious sofas and a king-sized bed with the fines mattress and pillows I had ever seen. My room was quite similar but had darker coloured wallpaper and had more of a spooky atmosphere. Luckily my room was right next to hers so if she was in danger I could get there quickly if my powers come back. I was unsure when the princess would wake up so I set her down in her room and walked in to mine and sat down on the bed. I thought about what had happened today and how I actually protected someone but I couldn't protect everyone. Thousands of solders died trying to protect and I just ran away with one person, I should've done better.**

With these thoughts in his head Akai slowly fell asleep while in the other room Tsuki slept and both of them not knowing what life would bring for them tomorrow.

The following morning Akai sat down on the sofa as Tsuki finally woke up and left her room and as Akai heard the sound of her footsteps he ran outside and invited her in to his room. It took her a while to remember who he was but when she did she came and sat down on the sofa. She asked Akai a load of questions about what happened and Akai of course left out some of the gory details of her parents death. After a while Akai remembered that she hadn't eaten and neither had he so he got up and went over to the mini kitchen in the room. Akai could tell she was tired he had heard her wake up and start crying in the middle of the night yesterday but thought that it was best for her to be alone due to the circumstances. "What is for breakfast" Tsuki said. "Anything you like" he said to try and cheer her up however when he opened the fridge he found out that he only had bread and milk there. As Tsuki saw his disappointed face as he looked inside the fridge she said "It's alright I'll have whatever is there" Akai felt really bad but there was nothing he could do so he made her some French toast and tea but he doubted she'd like that as much as the food she has in the palace. "Do you want to do anything" Akai asked stupidly forgetting that her race just got slaughtered, "I was meant to go horse riding with my..." As Akai realized what she was going to say he quickly tried to change the subject to sport but it wasn't working. Then Tsuki got up and took her breakfast in to her room and Akai knew to go after her. Later on after breakfast he went to Tsuki's room to find out if she was alright. He knocked on the door and no one answered so he assumed she was asleep but he better check to be sure. He opened her room that wasn't locked for some reason and walked inside. Then he saw her, her eyes bulging out with tears streaming down her beautiful face on to the dark red rug. "They're gone, My family have gone and left me." Tsuki shouted. Akai didn't know what to do right now but he soon realized what he has to do and say. He sat down next to Tsuki on the bed and spoke to her quietly and calmly. "Listen Tsuki I might not have met your family for long but I know they love you and would hate to of seen you like this and your family aren't gone because family never goes they stay with you in your heart." Akai remembered someone saying this to him after his parents died and that helped him through his depression and hopefully help her. " Thank You Akai but I need to be alone for a while, is that alright?" Tsuki said while wiping the tears from her face. "Yeah Tsuki, it's fine"


	3. Revelation

**Revelation**

A:N- Please read and review:)

For the next couple of hours Akai tried to watch T.V or go on the computer but he was too worried . After his talk with Tsuki he realised that if the twelve hooded men were to find out about Tsuki being alive, which he was sure they were as he snatched her right in front of them, then they would come after her and he wasn't sure he could beat all of them. After a while Akai decided what to do is to try and get some face to match these hooded men but to do that he would need the camera footage from the palace that got destroyed. He went on the computer and hacked in to the national footage archives which is where they back all of these up and tried to find the footage from today however they were protected with never ending firewalls and the funniest thing was he made the firewall trick up. Akai was exceptionally gifted at computers and could hack almost anything with a normal computer and due to this he was given the nickname of HackMaster. Anyway while he was hacking the security firewalls the firewalls kept on rebuilding itself almost like instant regeneration. That is when Akai figured out that the only way to hack the security feed is to access the mainframe itself so he looked up the location of the mainframe computer for the security company and found out it was quite far away from where he currently was and it would take at least a week on foot. On the down side he still couldn't teleport or use super speed or any of his other unique abilities so he would have to go by foot but how was he going to tell Tsuki that they had to leave and track down the killers of her family. He decided he'd leave it for the night and get some rest so that he can think about on the following morning.

The next morning Akai woke up and made breakfast which was just cereal and sat down on the sofa while waiting for Tsuki. A couple minutes later he heard a knock on his door and stood up to open it. As he opened the door he said "Are you feeling better than yesterday because you weren't too good yesterday" To his sup[rise it wasn't Tsuki at his door instead it was a old lady that lived opposite coming over to ask for some help with her computer. Something about how to open the internet but instead she had heard this. She grabbed her walking stick and started beating Akai with it across the head before walking back to her room and muttering "Stupid youths these days!" As Akai went back in he heard another knock at the door and went back to answer it. This time it was Tsuki she had somehow changed in to some new clothes. A normal t-shirt and some jeans which was quite odd to see on a princess. "Hi Akai", "Hi Tsuki" Akai replied. "Where did you get those clothes from" Akai said. "Oh these I woke up really early and realised that those men could come after me so I thought it would be easier if I changed in to something that wouldn't stand out as much." Tsuki responded. Akai was surprised at how the princess was talking as she sounded much more normal. Akai then said " Yesterday I also realised this so I took upon myself to find out who these twelve man are and how they look like so it will be easier to recognise them if we ever see them." As Akai was talking Tsuki took a seat on the sofa in his room and he sat on a chair opposite and went on to explain what he did yesterday and what he found out." So the plan is to leave as soon as you pack that way we can get there quicker. Also on the way there I am going to be counting on you to be able to fight in case we come across anyone that is dangerous as my powers are gone. "Gone, your meant to be my bodyguard how can your powers be gone and you expect me to fight" Tsuki shouted. " Well midget, yes I do expect you to fight I mean you are an angel and they're extremely powerful I mean I've heard the stories about how your grandfather destroyed a whole army by himself once!" Tsuki got extremely angry at the use of the word midget and responded with " Well I haven't completed my training in order to gain all my angel powers and don't call me midget" right after saying this she punched him on the arm and walked towards the door. " Akai, I'll start packing now then we can go right." Tsuki said in a clam voice without making any eye contact with Akai . " yeah midget we can leave right when your done" Akai said. "SHUT UP I'M NOT A MIDGET YOUR JUST ABORNOMALLY TALL,LANKY!" She laughed slightly at the last part and Akai got so angry but didn't get the chance to respond as she left the room.

After a while they had already left the room and hotel and were making their way to the mainframe computer which held the answers they were seeking about the identity's of the mysterious twelve who they decided to call 'The Twelve' As they approached the area of this town which contained the shops of this district they walked pat many with newspapers screaming stuff like "Angels are dead, buy now to read more only for ¥158.38" Tsuki got really upset and ran off causing Akai to punch the guy that shouted that out in the face. He ran after Tsuki but he couldn't find her. There was only two place to go from the back either the town or the forest and he had searched the entire town so she must've been in the forest. Akai grabbed his katana and placed in his scabbard as he ran off to the forest. Meanwhile Tsuki was running through the forest until she was met with a river which she sat next to. She looked at her reflection and wiped her tears away. She thought to herself that she has to be stronger to get vengeance for her family and for her race. Suddenly she heard a howl come from behind her. Out of nowhere a werewolf had appeared in front of her and this one was strong as it was morning and only super strong werewolves could turn in the morning. "I wonder who we have hear" the werewolf said in a menacing tone before he sniffed the air. "Wait could that be royalty I smell, yes it has to be I haven't something this delicious since forever, I'm going to enjoy eating you after I tear you to pieces." The werewolf said in a clam voice as if it was a normal thing with a slight grin on his hairy face. The fur on his skin was a dark grey and his teeth were those of a adult werewolf. However before he could hurt Tsuki, Akai appeared from the other side and shouted out " Leave her alone!" He ran in front of the werewolf forcing the werewolf to distance himself. He drew his katana and said to the werewolf " If you want to hurt the midget then you are going to have to go past me first!" Suddenly the werewolf started laughing. "What is so funny?" Akai asked. " I thought I recognised that smell I could recognise that anywhere I guess it is fitting for you to die by my hands after all" "And why is that Akai snapped back. "Because so did your Mum and Dad"

A:N- Sorry about short chapters I promise the next one will be longer. At least 10,000 words for the next chapter I promise. It''l be up next saturday hopefully if I have no homework.


End file.
